Sólo segundos
by Lalwens
Summary: Colección de Drabbles. Porque la vida no es sólo vivir, es recordar, cada segundo cuenta. OliverWood.KatieBell. Más viciosa que nunca.
1. Obsesión

**Disclaimer: **juro solemnemente que nunca copiare.

* * *

_**Tú no lo entiendes**_

Oliver suspiro

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó su amigo y compañero

"Nada" respondió sin ánimos, su compañero arqueo las cejas y continúo escribiendo en el pergamino

"Si tu lo dices"

"Es tan inalcanzable" murmuro Oliver más para si mismo que para alguien más

"Estas tan obsesionado" agrego Percy mirándolo compasivamente, era siempre lo mismo con Oliver _Obsesión por la Copa_ Wood

"¿Cómo no estarlo?" los ojos de Oliver se fijaron en _ella_

"No negaré que tiene su encanto pero no es para tanto..."

"Es sólo que no la entiendes" se defendió Oliver

"Quizá" respondió el pelirrojo no muy convencido, Oliver soltó un bufido a lo que su amigo lo miro interrogante

"Es que no la entiendes" volvió a repetir "Es hermosa, es brillante, es única…no creo que nadie la anhele más que yo"

"Si, lo entiendo tiene su encanto, pero para _mi_ no vale la pena" Oliver le miro casi ofendido, y antes de que su amigo pudiera responder algo agregó "Wood, lo que no entiendo es… ¿Por qué tanta fijación por una copa?"

Oliver sonrió

"Nunca estuve hablando de la copa" el castaño se levanto de su asiento, dejando perplejo al pelirrojo aún bajo la mirada inquieta de Katie Bell.

* * *

_**  
N/A**: Como viciosa que soy, no pude evitar el completar una tabla de la comunidad 30vicios de LJ. Es una colección de drabbles, 30 en total, así que espero actualizar frecuentemente. No es de sorprender que en cuestión sean Oliver/Katie.  
Sólo faltan 29.  
Besos  
Lalwens_


	2. Deseo

**Disclaimer: **juro solemnemente que nunca copiaré.

* * *

_** Yo sólo deseo**_

Cuando Oliver recibió _la_ _carta,_ la del Puddlemere, no pensaba que su más anhelado deseo pudiera haberse hecho realidad, la felicidad era más grande que su cuerpo. Sus padres, sus amigos, e incluso sus conocidos le habían felicitado, todos excepto una persona, Katie Bell, quien ignorante y curiosa lo miraba cuando alegremente celebraba despreocupado a las orillas del lago.

"El Puddlemere…" respondió enseñando la carta

"Lo sabía…" ella sonrió, era algo bueno para él

"Bien… supongo que…" Oliver no pudo continuar, la mirada de ella le dijo muchas cosas.

"No digas más" agregó ella, un poco incomoda

"Pero yo quiero"

"Ya lo se,…"

"Sabes que voy…"

"Si, yo también"

No hubo más palabras, y comprendió lo que su mayor deseo le pedía sacrificar, sólo se acerco a ella, la abrazo, y no hubo otra cosa que hubiesen deseado más que estar así por el resto de sus vidas, aferrados a su verdadera felicidad, pero la felicidad nunca es eterna.

"Me tengo…"

"Ya lo se"

"Ad…"

"_Shhhh_" Katie presiono sus labios contra los de Oliver "No te despidas, yo sólo deseo…"

"Jamás despedirme de ti…" ella asintió, pero ambos sabían que nada sería igual.

* * *

_**N/A**: Gracias por leer  
Sólo faltan 28.  
Besos  
Lalwens_


	3. Límite

**Disclaimer: **juro solemnemente que nunca copiaré.

* * *

_**Lo que estás Dispuesto a Hacer**_

"¿Qué?" se había quejado Katie

"Practica al amanecer"

"¿Es que Wood se ha vuelto loco?" gimoteó "No puede" agrego mirando a sus compañeras "alguien tiene que hacerlo entrar en razón"

Sus compañeras la miraron resignadas, conocían bastante bien al capitán como para saber que nada iba a hacerle cambiar de parecer

"Es que no…" Katie continuaba quejándose "lo haré entrar en razón" afirmo.

"Sabes que es imposible Kates" pero Katie ya se había marchado, una vez más Oliver Wood había llegado muy lejos.

"Wood" le alcanzo ella en el campo

"Bell" sonrió al verla

"¿Sabes?... hay un límite que separa la confianza del abuso, la pasión de la obsesión" Oliver le miraba sin entender nada "las practicas al amanecer, son _demasiado_"

"Ah…"

"¿Ah…?"

"No puedo…"

"Lo harás…" ella afirmo

"Sólo bajo una condición" el sonrió con lo que le pareció a Katie un deje de malicia, ella se paralizo un poco asustada

"¿Cómo que será?" pregunto dudosa

"Un beso tuyo"

"¿Qué?" ella le miró casi con pánico, nerviosa, decepcionada.

"Ya escuchaste, un beso" el sonrió

"Me decepcionas" ella replico

"Hablas de un límite de confianza y abuso, de pasión y obsesión,… yo sólo quiero demostrarte algo"

Los ojos de Katie perforaban en los ojos de Oliver

"Por si no me entiendes" continuó él "para mi sólo hay un límite entre lo que quieres y lo que estas dispuesto a hacer para conseguir lo que quieres"

_¿Entonces sólo es un reto?_, pensó Katie, ella nunca perdía un reto.

"Bien" se encogió de hombros

"¿Bien que?" pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar los labios de la chica presionaban contra los suyos.

Error, había subestimado a su oponente.

Katie se separó unos segundos después.

"No más practicas al amanecer" ella agregó con firmeza.

"Hecho"

"Ni los fines de semana"

"Eso es discutible" él negocio, ella sonrió con gracia

"Bien, ya que arreglamos el 'asunto'…"

"Si" interrumpió él, ella aún le miraba, y en sus labios había una sonrisa extraña, más como burlona "¿Qué?"

"Tus límites para conseguir el beso de una chica"

Oliver sonrió y ella se despidió con la mano

"¡Hey!, Kates" él le llamo

"¿Si?"

"No de cualquier chica" ella le miro con sus brillantes ojos y giro sobre sus talones "además… tampoco creí que lo harías"

Katie sonrió para si misma, ella tampoco creía que lo haría, pero lo hizo.

"¿No más practicas al amanecer?" sus compañeras se regocijaban con la noticia, Katie sonrió afirmativa.

"Vaya" Angelina la miró con asombro "¿Cómo lo hiciste¿lo golpeaste o algo peor?"

"No" respondió sinceramente "Sólo le mostré el límite entre lo que se quiere y lo que se está dispuesta a hacer por lo que se quiere"

Sus amigas se miraron entre sí, mientras Katie sonreía a la figura de Oliver que se asomaba al otro lado de la habitación.

* * *

_**N/A**: Para este drabble, un Oliver no tan tímido.  
Sólo faltan 27.  
Besos  
Lalwens_


	4. Calor

**Disclaimer: **juro solemnemente que nunca copiaré.

* * *

_**Calor**_

Katie se escondía en los vestuarios masculinos, los gemelos iban a pagar por todas las que habían hecho, lamentarían el día en que Katie Bell fue victimas de sus bromas.

"¿Dónde se metió Bell?" había murmurado Wood al terminar el entrenamiento, dirigiéndose al vestuario masculino.

"No lo se" respondió George en lo que reconoció Katie un falso tono de inocencia, pudo percatarse por la expresión de Oliver que lo había reconocido también.

"¿Pasa algo chicos?"

"Nada" sonrió Fred "Sólo está un poco molesta con nosotros"

"Deberían dejar de molestarla" recomendó Oliver

"Siempre abogando por ella" agrego George, Harry soltó una carcajada sospechosa.

"¿Sucede algo Potter?"

"Oh nada…" agregó al tiempo en que se marchaba de los vestuarios.

"¿Sucede algo que _yo_ ignore?" preguntó Oliver ante la sospechosa actuación de los chicos

"Nada, Capi" agregaron los gemelos al unísono, sonrieron y se excusaron

Katie maldijo en voz baja alarmada, esto no estaba en sus planes. Desgraciadamente Oliver Wood empezaba a desprenderse de su atuendo.

"_Maldita mi suerte"_ pensó sin apartar la mirada del muchacho, no tenía que haber entrado al vestuario de los chicos en primer lugar. "_No, No, No"_ cerró lo ojos con fuerza, sin la voluntad suficiente de mantenerlos así "_Tal vez si… NOOO" _

La chica llevo una mano a su rostro y empezó a tararear inaudiblemente, para luego empezar a maldecir en voz baja a los gemelos, aún sin poder apartar la vista de su capitán que cada vez tenía menos ropa, empezaba a ponerse nerviosa, y por el calor que sentía en sus mejillas, un poco colorada también

"¡Wood!" llamo Angelina desde fuera "Wood"

"¿Si?"

"Madam Hooch clama por ti" Oliver ató sus zapatos, vistió su camiseta y salio apresurado de los vestuarios, Katie Bell salió unos minutos después aún colorada, escurriéndose hacía el vestuario femenino

"¿Qué sucede Katie?" reconoció la voz de Alicia

"Nada"

"Estás colorada"

"Hace calor" cabe decir, _mucho calor_.

"Supongo… a pesar de que es un poco raro cuando estamos en invierno" la voz de Fred sacó a Katie de sus pensamientos, y poco después comprendió lo que había detrás de las voces sospechosas, había caído otra vez, algún día ellos se las iban a pagar.

* * *

_**N/A**: Me había dado un poco de flojera actualizar (además, tampoco es que ayuda), pero empezaré a hacerlo con más frecuencia, o eso espero, gracias por leer y por sus comentarios¡son de lo mejor!_

_Sólo faltan 26.  
Besos  
Lalwens_


End file.
